As an example of a display device which displays an image in the air, an imaging device by which display light, which is first polarized light, emitted from a display module is regularly reflected by a reflective polarizing filter, the light is changed into second polarized light and retroreflected by a retroreflective portion, the retroreflected light passes through the polarizing filter, and an image is formed at a position symmetrical to the display module with respect to the polarizing filter, is disclosed.
In such an imaging device, stray light which is deviated from an optical path may be a cause of deterioration in display quality.